User blog:Evil117/Arbiter (Thel Vadam) vs Urdnot Grunt
The arbiter is a former Shipmaster who once fought against humanity, he later defected from the covenant after learning the truth of the Great Journey. He aided humanity in defeating the Covenant Remnant and the Flood. He now leads the sangheli people. vs Grunt is a tank bred Krogan super soldier. He was created by Warlord Okeer to be the perfect warrior. He aided Commander Shepard in defeating the Collectors and also fought against the Reapers and numerous other factions. Arbiters weapons Melee Range:Type-1 Energy Weapon/ Sword "Energy Sword" - Simply put a sword made of energy. It is deadly in the hands of a skilled elite. Medium Range:Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced "Storm Rifle"- A moderatly accurate weapon that is capable of high rates of fire, however, if fired continuously it will over heat and need a few seconds to cool down. long Range:Type-51 Carbine " Covenant Carbine"- A very accurate semi-automatic weapon, that capable of moderatle fast fire rates and deals good damage at a distance. Explosives:Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenades " Plasma Grenades"- These grenades take 3 seconds to detonate after attaching to a target, ground or object. Armor: " Arbiters' Armor"- Allows some protection from projectiles. Provides a regenerating energy shield. The armor also allows cloaking, but it is not unlimited unlike more advanced sangheli armor. Note: The Arbiter being a Sangheli is much stronger than a human. Sangheli are physically stronger than Spartans in armor and quit agile. Energy Sword .png|Type- 1 Energy Weapon/Sword H4_stormrifle_trans.png|Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced Type 51 Carbine.png|Type-51 Carbine H4_plasmagrenade_trans.png|Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade Urdnot Grunts' Weapons Melee Range: Fist, brute strength, gun melees - Grunt likes to use his body to knock his enemies of balance, stun them and inflict damage. Medium Range:M-300 Claymore - A fairly powerful shot at close range, much weaker at medium distance. Is single shot and has a low fire rate. Long Range:M-76 Revenant- This weapon packs a high rate of fire and is very powerful. Its' accuracy is questionable when fired continuoulsy. Explosive: Frag Grenade Armor: " Grunts' Armor" - Grunts' armor does not have a kinetic barrier like most armor types in the mass effect universe. It provides limited protection fromm projectiles, he also has natural krogan toughness e.g. thick skin, scales, armor plates and redundant organs. Note:Grunt being a krogan is much stronger than a human. A krogan can send a person "flying" with a single punch. He can withsand numerous stab wounds and loss of large amounts of blood due to a secondary respiratory fluid. grunt bad ass.jpg|Grunt Melee Strength ME3_Claymore_Shotgun.png|M-300 Claymore ME3_Revenant_Assault_Rifle.png|M-76 Revenant X-factors ---- ' Arbiter vs Grunt ' ' Training' 95-85 Edge: The Arbiter - Grunt agained his combat experience from a computer simulation in his growing tank. He has however, only been in actual combat for a few years. The Arbiter was trained from a young age in melee based combat and achieved the rank of Zealot before becoming a shipmaster in his later years. ' Combat Experience ' 95-90 Edge: The Arbiter- Grunt did fight both the Collectors and Reapers. He also fought agianst numerous mercs, krogans, other aliens and a thresher maw. He did combat against humans for many years, and also fought other covenant and the flood. He has been fighting longer than Grunt so I give him the edge. ' Strength ' 100-105 Edge: Grunt- Both warriors are far stronger than humans. Grunt however, is more heavily built than the arbiter. ' Tactics ' ' 85-70 ' 'Edge: Arbiter- '''The arbiter is the more versatile warrior and commander, he has been know to use stealth. Where as grunt is a more head strong in your face fighter. '''Personal Warrior Edge: Arbiter ' While Grunts' weapons are more damaging and he has more brute stenght. The arbiter takes most of the x-factors and is more tactial and will use his stealth and percision weapons to his advantage. Category:Blog posts